futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Solar War I (Four Bloc)
'''Solar War I '''was a war that occurred from the months of February to July 2295. While it could be called World War 3 due to it mainly taking place in the planet of Earth, other theaters also took place in Planet B/Mars, and other offworld colonies. While it was less deadlier than World War I or World War II, it had more advanced and destructive weapons, that could potentially destroy entire cities or metropolitan areas. Several cities and towns were heavily bombarded during the war, and forced thousands to flee. Background 24th-26th century had already drastically changed politics, with the further shrinking of the United States of America after the collapse of the dictatorship, as well as People's Republic of China losing most of it's valuable Eastern land, retreating it's economy to Chengdu and Chongqing after the East Asian War. New powers had rosen up from being mostly irrelevant in the 21st century, and Africa's geopolitics is highly unstable. Timeline of events In 2294, the major island dispute between Japan and Korea fueled once again as Japanese warships were spotted in the area. This caused series of protests by nationalists across Korea in Pyongyang, Songdo and Daejeon, as Japanese flags were burned and Japanese related items were destroyed. Japan had responded back, saying "if Korea attempts further violence, we will be forced to take action against them." On January 22, 2295, a missile was launched towards the city of Sasebo in Nagasaki Prefecture. This was intercepted. This was condemned by many countries including Philippines, Eurasia, Europe, Canadamex, Israel and more. One week later, Korea had declared war against Japan, landing in Tsushima and bombing several targets. On February 1, People's Republic of China announced an invasion of Vietnam, with troops knocking over the China-Vietnamese border, shooting at civilians and soldiers. The term Solar War I had grown among the internet and government as the United States, led by a dictatorship, now as well started threatening to take back Democratic United States (New England) and bomb the hell out of Mexico and Canada, marking this as a growing conflict outside of Asia. Eurasia deployed some troops and stationed them in Northern Kyushu. Indonesia and Philippines deployed troops to Vietnam. "People's Republic of China IS deemed to be powerful, but that doesn't mean we will give up on our ally." The Philippine government had officially responded. On March 12, United States started storming through Mexican New Mexico and Canadian Wisconsin and Illinois. A mass hostage of civilians, caused by an unknown suspect, occurred in the Chicago Loop at a game company's office. Police immediately released the civilians and arrested the suspect, and the suspect was later learned to be sent by the United States government. New England later announced that "they are the real democratic United States and we shall knock down the threat attempting to decimate North America.". Canadamex later began securing major cities only a distance to the border like Nashville, Minneapolis, Dallas and Pittsburgh. Thousands were ordered to flee population centers in New England and Canadamex right by the border, including Lafayette, Tucumcari and Davenport. By late March, more countries declared war on neighbors. Venezuela stormed through Cucuta in Colombia and started invading Brazil's Amazon Forest region and the city of Boa Vista. Saudi Arabia started invasion of Oman, slowly storming towards Muscat and Neo Mauritania threatening to crush Burkina Faso and Senegal. With no United Nations in place, as it has dissolved in the 21st century, the situation has gotten out of hand. However, by May, Allied Powers began to push forward significantly. Colombia, Guyana-Suriname and Brazil started storming through Venezuelan highways towards Caracas. Government buildings in Caracas were then bombed, until Venezuela officially surrendered after the partial collapse of the government. Indian forces pushed through Saudi Arabia until the country also surrendered, in an agreement to remain pre-war territory. North African Federation and Senegal captured Mauritania's coast, which was the lifeline of the country. Japan in retaliation sent a small missile to South Korea, which caused it to detonate just west of Gimhae. South Korea and Japan agreed to a ceasefire. Vietnam was later liberated from China, which barely even managed to storm through Hanoi. On May 29, 2295, United States government ordered the detonation of bombs on a public square in New Orleans, and Houston. Both detonated, injuring over hundreds in total. United States executed Operation Doomsday, launching newly developed nuclear warheads headed for Nashville, Las Vegas, Albuquerque, Hamilton, Chicago and Salt Lake City. All of them were intercepted except for the Salt Lake City- bound one, which fortunately detonated on the empty desert, east of the abandoned town of Green River. Canadamex, Europe, and Eurasia all approved on retaliation, and from a test site south of Chesapeake, Virginia Territory in New England, a warhead was headed towards Wilson, North Carolina, where the government was conducting a meeting. It exploded mid air, destroying much of the city and killing over 9,500 people and injuring thousands of others. Most of the high ranking government officers were killed, and the United States finally signed the surrender documents on Harrisburg, New England's capital city. Category:Four Bloc Category:Wars (Four Bloc)